Payback!
by iOverDrive
Summary: This is what happens when Sasuke decides to do something really stupid. Sakura discovers something called revenge.
1. Before It Happened

**Hey! This is my absolute first fanfic so please don't make the comments to harsh. But please comment and feel free to give advise!!!!!!! Enjoy and Comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_(inner thought)_

_

* * *

  
_

Sakura's POV

"So, I'll see you at lunch?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"Of course!" I said with a perky attitude. "Good." He said as he kissed me on the forehead. I began to blush a bright shade of red as I waved to Sasuke and walked into my fourth period class.

I sat down in my usual spot which was next to one of my best friends, Ino. Ino's clothes explained her personality. She was wearing a hot pink frilly skirt, with a tight pink halter-top that barely reached her waste, and black leggings, and pink flats. One look at me and her, and you'd think we didn't even associate with each other. Let alone, be friends. But even though she says I need more sunlight and I say she needs more clothes that cover more than half her body, she is still one of my closest friends.

Behind me sat Kiba. One of the most dog obsessed, annoying, perverted guys I've ever met in my life. He must have dated Ino at least five times this school year and it's only November. That says how smooth their relationship is.

"Hello class, how was your weekend?" my teacher Kakashi said with no joy in his voice at all. Mumbles could be heard throughout the class. "Nice to hear. Anyway I think this will be something to perk you up. We have a new student that will be joining us in about five minutes so make _him _feel welcomed." Kakashi said as he pulled out an orange book and continued reading it.

"Aw man! The new student isn't a girl." I heard some guy say in the back of the classroom. Ino tapped me. "Oh I hope he's hot," Ino said as she pulled her hair out of the high ponytail it was in. Her long blonde hair fell around her shoulders as she smiled. "But you don't have to worry about that huh? Especially cause you got Uchiha." She said with a grin.

"But what about you and Kiba?" I asked glancing back to the brown haired boy behind me. Like always, he was doing last nights homework in class. "Yeah, I guess. It's just that I'm getting pretty tired of being in an on and off relationship with him." I began to speak but then the door to our classroom quickly opened. Everyone immediately stopped talking and starred at the door to see the new student. Kakashi put his book down slowly on the desk.

A student walked in.

He had dark red hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie that was open revealing a black shirt with bright red letters that read 'Just Do It', navy blue jeans, and black and red Vans. He only had a binder and notebook in his hands. The expression on his face was unreadable. "Class, I'd like to introduce you to Sasori. Also I'd like to tell you that I am being generous enough to give you a free period, but you guys still have homework."

The class continued talking as Sasori sat down in a desk right across from Kiba. "He is freaking hot!" Ino spat out so loud that I was sure Sasori heard it.

"Ino, don't you think he can hear you?"

"Like I give a crap, I'm sure he's heard plenty of girls say it."

I opened my notebook and began drawing random pictures as Ino went on and on about how I am so lucky to have a great boyfriend.

"And then what he did for you on Valentine's Day was so sweet."

I continued drawing until the loud ringing of the bell rang in my ear. Ino got up and so did as I gathered my stuff. As I walked toward the door I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sasori standing right in front of me.

"Um…hey. I just wanted to know if you could tell me what the homework was, " his voice was low.

"Sure. It's page 83 questions 1-12."

"Thanks uh…"

"Sakura."

"Well I'll see you around," he said as if he weren't sure he was ever going to see me again. I nodded and then walked out the door to be greeted by and eager Ino.

* * *

Ino and I walked into the cafeteria and sat down at our usual table. Including Temari, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and me.

"Yeah! They have ramen for lunch!" the hyperactive blonde kid yelled.

"Shut up Naruto," Neji said. I sat down next to Sasuke and greeted him with a small kiss.

"So you guys, are you all coming to my house for the party this Friday? Shika and I are planning it." Temari said. "Duh!" Ino shouted. I felt bad for pour Hinata. She sat right next to Ino, therefore she was the first to hear the loud sound waves coming from Ino's high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, I'm coming too. Maybe there will be plenty of hot girls I can fuc- I mean meet." Kiba received a slap on the shoulder from Ino. "It's a good way to get out the house and spend time with Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata blushed. "I'll pick you up at 7." I saw Neji say to Tenten. "We'll be there as well." Sasuke said with a smirk.

I got bored and glanced around the cafeteria. I saw the red head guy sitting a few tables away surrounded by a few girls. It seemed as though he tried to shove them away. He continually kept rolling his eyes and putting his head on the table.

_(Looks like he's having a good time.)_

"Oh yeah! Did I tell you guys that there's a new hot guy in our English class? He even talked to Sakura today." Ino yelled.

"All he did was ask for the homework today. No big deal." Apparently, I was wrong. I slowly glanced at Sasuke, and saw his onyx eyes already glaring right back at me.

_(Damn.)_

"Who's this new guy?" Sasuke's voice rose a bit when he said the word new.

I pointed behind me. "The red head." Sasuke turned around. "Hn. He looks like a fag." Sasuke said as he turned around and kept eating.

_(I will kill Ino! She knows how Sasuke is. Great now look at him. He's probably pissed!)_

I looked back up at Sasuke who had no emotion to his face at all. There were many things I knew about Sasuke, but I never knew how he felt. He blinked.

_(Is that his form of emotion?)_

"Ino could you shut up?! You're hurting Hinata's ears!" Naruto said as he slurped his ramen. Ino sighed. "Naruto I don't need you to tell me. Hinata knows how to talk. Anyway Hinata, just let me know if I get to loud okay?"

"Ok." After that our table got loud with conversations and arguments about nothing in particular. "Sakura you should try wearing black stilettos instead of your black converses. They'll make you get taller." Ino said. "Everything revolves around fashion with you doesn't it?" Tenten smiled. Kiba nodded. "Exactly! It took her 3 hours to decide what she wanted to wear to the movies. Three hours of her picking out millions of outfits and asking me what I thought about them." Kiba glared at Ino. "It would have been faster if you would have just gave your opinion."

* * *

I slowly trudged into my Trig class. I hated it. None of my friends even took this class with me. Not even Sasuke. I slowly walked to my desk and scowled when I noticed none other than the red head in my English class, occupied it. I walked over to him and he looked up at me.

"Can I help you?"

_(What the hell is this? Mc Donalds?)_

"You're sitting at my desk."

"Does it really matter?"

"Yeah and I'd like it if you'd get up."

"Sakura isn't it? You're making this a bigger deal than this has to be. Just sit somewhere e-"

"Get up!" He glared at me and for a second I didn't know what he was about to do. He then jerked his stuff and got up and slammed his stuff on the desk next to him. "It's all yours." He said with the fakest smile I have seen in my life.

"Thank you." I sat down and rolled my eyes. He mumbled something and I could have sworn he said "Brat," but I was in no mood to accuse him or point it out, so I just took out my notebook and took down the notes from off the board. I couldn't wait until school was over.

* * *

After school I walked out of the building and met Sasuke down the stairs in front of our High School. He took my bag like he usually did as if I couldn't carry it, but every time he did it, I smiled and appreciated it. As we walked to his Black Toyota Camry, we heard a loud raspy yell.

"Teme! Can you drive me home today?

"What the hell do I look like?"

"You should know what you look like Sasuke."

"NO!"

Naruto sighed.

"Bye Sakura-chan see you tomorrow!" I waved back as Sasuke opened the door for me. He got in the drivers seat. I looked out the window as he started the car.

"So did anything interesting happen today?"

"Besides Ino giving me crazy fashion advice, nothing fascinating."

"Don't even worry about that advice she gives you. I like your style." I blushed slightly. But then the blush slowly vanished as I though about that jerk.

_(Why the hell did I even give that jerk some of my time. That snobby little-)_

"Did something else happen?" Sasuke noticed my expression.

"Oh yeah just that red head guy was sitting in my seat today in Trig and I asked him to get up, and he got a snobby attitude about it. Before I even told him anything he said 'Can I help you?' What the hell is he? As if I wasn't the one kind enough to give him the homework today." After I vented to Sasuke there was a pause as if he were processing all this information I just told him.

"You mean that fag from lunch is in your Trig class too?"

"Sasuke, that's not the point." I said. "Trust me he won't act like that toward you again." I smiled. "So you want me to take you home or…………." Sasuke knew what he wanted to say but he didn't say it.

"Sasuke what do you think? I said with a smile. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked as he drove past the highway, which took me to my house, and kept going straight toward his.


	2. It happened

**Hey people! This is Chapter 2 of Payback. And I wanted to say thanks to you guys who reviewed and read my story. It really makes me feel motivated. Ok enjoy!**

_(Thinking)_

_

* * *

  
_

Sakura's POV

I laid my head down on the hard desk.

_(This class is so boring!)_

I glanced up at Ino. She was looking at herself in her small pink compact, as usual. I turned around and saw Naruto throw a small paper ball at Neji. Neji quickly turned around when the ball hit his head, picked it up and threw it right back at Naruto. Hinata was next to Naruto taking her notes like she usually did. Temari had her head down on the desk. She was either really tired, or texting. Then I looked to my right and saw Sasuke. He looked bored, but he always looked like that. I noticed that he hadn't even written anything in his notebook.

"So your homework for today is just to define the 15 vocabulary words at the beginning of chapter 5." My teacher Iruka said. He was just wasting his time. Most of the class never even did the homework.

The bell finally rang. I gathered my things and stood up.

"That was like so boring!" Ino said.

"I know! Why does this class seem like it takes the longest?" Ino shrugged.

"Sakura."

I turned around and saw Sasuke staring at me. "Yes Sasuke?" I asked with a smile on my face. Of course, he didn't return a smile. That was normal, but then his eyes gazed down toward the floor. He didn't say anything.

"Yeah Sasuke?" I asked again.

"Uh yeah. I won't be able to drive you home today."

"That's all you wanted to tell me?" I said with a slight laugh. I turned around and tapped Ino, who was currently talking to Temari.

"Ino would it be okay if you drop me off today?"

"Oh yeah Sakura, we were just about to ask you if you wanted to come with us to Temari's today to hang out. Her mom is taking Gaara and Kankuro to their friends house so we won't have to worry about them."

I smiled. "See Sasuke, problem solved."

He quickly looked back up at me. "So you…don't need me to drive you home?"

"Sasuke I totally understand. I know you can't drive me home all the time. And besides, I'm going to Temari's house anyway."

He didn't say anything.

* * *

Gym class. Gym class. Gym class. I only had this with one of my friends. Tenten. Tenten was currently stretching by the bleachers. She was the flexible and athletic one. I could only run pretty fast but I couldn't run very long. But today my fast running wouldn't come in handy because we had to run 6 laps around the track. That's a mile and a half.

Ino takes gym for second period, and she told me she almost passed out after the third lap, which wasn't a surprise.

One of our gym coaches, Anko, blew her red whistle, which meant it was time for us to line up on the track. I walked on the lane closest to the middle. The closer you are to the middle, the less you have to run. Tenten stood in the lane next to me.

"Okay! No stopping unless you're about to pass out, or die! You may walk, but only for a certain amount of time! Ready?"

_(No.)_

"3!"

_(Guess that's not an answer.)_

"2!"

I sighed.

"1!"

_(Lets go.)_

"Go!"

I dashed.

I saw Tenten right behind me, and two other girls in front of me. I wasn't running as fast as I could because of the fact that I didn't want to run out of energy. We just started. Tenten was still behind me, but she wasn't far.

As I passed the bleachers I could hear the boys yelling and stomping loudly on them. They had already raced so instead of changing, they'd rather yell out stupid things or cheer. And yes some were actually cheering.

* * *

I was now on lap 4. My legs were now tired.

_(Note to self, never wear converses in gym class.)_

"Tired already Sakura?" Tenten yelled. She had managed to get in front of me by lap 3. I rolled my eyes.

"Lets see how long you can keep up that pace Tenten." I knew she would probably beat me but I just felt like saying that.

* * *

Finally it was lap 6! I sped up my pace as much as I could. I wasn't trying to beat anyone but I just wanted to hurry up and finish. Tenten, who was already finished, was cheering for me as she gulped down the rest of her water. I smiled. I could see the finish line.

_(Come on Sakura just a few more steps.)_

I sped up and I finally finished. I was out of breath. I met Tenten and we both walked to the locker rooms.

"It seems that I was able to keep up _that_ pace." Tenten said jokingly.

"Yeah but next time I will beat you."

_(I seriously need to stop lying to myself.)_

"You do that. But anyway are you going to Temari's house to hang out tonight?"

I tried to ignore Tenten's first sentence. "Yeah, are you?"

"Of course. There won't be anything good to do at my house."

"Awesome." We walked into the locker rooms and I heard the end of the day bell ring. I changed out of my gym clothes. Once I finished, I began brushing my hair in front of the sink mirror.

"Well Sakura, Temari's giving me a ride to her house. She just texted me and it said she was ready. So I guess I'll see you there."

"Not for another hour knowing Ino." I said jokingly. Tenten laughed as she walked out the door.

I continued brushing my hair and flipped it behind my shoulders. I put my brush in my book bag, slung it over my back and walked out the door looking for Ino. I would've texted her but she always forgets to cut her phone on. So I thought I'd look for her in her 6th period class. I might even see Sasuke too because they have the same class together.

However once I looked through the door to Ino's class, I was stunned. I didn't even see Ino inside the class. But that wasn't why my mouth had dropped open. I gazed through my now blurry eyes as I saw my boyfriend kissing a red haired girl with glasses. My heart had raced as she began putting her hand through his black hair. It was a surprise to see him cheating on me, with Karin. Karin, the girl who got left back in 5th grade. Karin, the girl who Ino hates. This was her, being kissed by Sasuke, my boyfriend.

_(What does she have that I don't?)_

I thought about this as more tears began to fall. All I did was run. I didn't want them to see me, and I didn't want to see them any longer. I ran to the stairwell and ran up the stairs until I got to the last floor, which was the roof. I loved coming up here to clear my head, which was something I really needed to do now. Once I got on the roof, I ran to the edge, threw my book bag next to me, sat down, put my face in my hands and began to cry. I didn't know what else to do but the only thing I thought about the whole time I was up there was…

_(What did I do wrong?)_

I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie and looked up at the sky. I gazed into the blue, orange, and red horizon. Since it was November, it was getting dark already. I felt the wind blow my hair as I began to remember a lot of things that Sasuke and I had done together. Then I began to think about if I should tell Sasuke what I saw today or act as if it never happened.

* * *

I finally stopped crying though I knew it would only be temporary, and decided to go find Ino again. She should be ready by now and I needed a shoulder to cry on.

I stood up, and picked up my book bag. Then something unexpected happened.


	3. Unexpected

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 is here! Anyway sorry this chapter is so short. I promise to make the next one longer :)**

(thinking.)

* * *

Sakura's POV

I finally stopped crying though I knew it would only be temporary, and decided to go find Ino. She should be ready by now and I needed a shoulder to cry on.  
I stood up, and picked up my book bag. Then something unexpected happened.

"Crap!!"

I lost my balance and I flew backwards. My book bag dropped out of my hands. I started screaming. Tears flew out my eyes as I thought this was the end. My eyes were squeezed shut and I began screaming louder.

Suddenly, I felt something hard hit my back and my neck jolted backwards. Before I could open my eyes, the thing that hit my back fell. So I figured I hadn't hit the ground. My breathing became heavier as I opened my eyes and saw the sky.

_(Huh?)_

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I heard someone yell. It was then that I noticed that I was laying on top of someone.

I slowly looked behind me and saw a pair of gray eyes staring right back at me.

"Are you freaking crazy?"

I slowly rolled off of him and smacked into the cold grass.

"Answer me!"

"Did…you catch me?"

"Well I tried to, but then I fell. What the hell were you doing up there anyway?"

"How did you know?"

Sasori sighed at the fact that I never answered his questions.

"I was walking home and then I heard you yelling. I looked up and my reflexes just took over. Trust me I didn't plan to have to catch you on my way home from school. Now will you tell me what you were doing on the roof to begin with?!" he spoke through gritted teeth.

I sighed slowly.

"I was just clearing my head. Then I lost balance and fell."

"Clearing your head?"

"Do you need to know that too?!"

"Forget the fact that I just tried to catch you after you fell from a fucking building!"

"It was only 3 stories! I would've survived."

_(I'm lying to him and myself.)_

His eyes widened. He was about to turn around and walk away.

"Wait Sasori, I'm sorry. I just kind of caught my boyfriend cheating. But that's no reason to get angry with you. Thank you."

Sasori turned around and stared at me. Then he smiled.

"So your boyfriend is Sasuke right?"

My eyes got watery as I nodded. "Wait how'd you know?"

"He's the emotionless ice cube who I got into an argument with earlier today. So you told him about me sitting in your seat in Trig yesterday?"

I nodded again, and more tears began to fall.

"I don't know what I did wrong. Is there something wrong with me?"

"Hey Sakura did you ever consider the fact that there might not be anything wrong with you?"

"W-what are you saying?"

"You weren't the one cheating on him, so why do you continue to tell yourself that you did something wrong?"

"Because why else would he cheat on me?"

"Because he's stu- uh he wasn't thinking. Sakura I'm not really good at talking about stuff like this but just think about it. How does he treat you?"

"Well he buys me stuff. And he drives me to school and home almost every day. But around his friends that I don't know, he acts like I'm not even there. And every time I try to do something for him, he has no reaction. He doesn't even smile. And he has been blowing me off on our dates lately and I never said anything. I just thought he had other things to do. And now I know what those other things were."

I began crying. Sasori stood there for a second. Then he walked up to me and put his arm around me as if I'd known him for longer than just 2 days.

"Sakura, like I said before. Stop blaming this on yourself."

I smiled. "Thanks again Sasori."

"Hey! There you are! What happened?!" I heard a loud voice and we both turned around and saw Ino.


	4. Tomatoes

**Hey guys! This is chapter 4 yay!! Anyway thank you for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. It makes me feel really happy. I've decided to make the story in different points of views besides Sakura's because it will kind of help out in the story. Also I made people have their inner thoughts now. So here it goes! Sasori's POV first.**

_(thinking) __**(inner thought)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Sasori's POV

I starred out the window in some blond girl's car. I barely even knew her. She says that she's in my English class, but I've never even seen her. Now the reason I'm even here to begin with is because Sakura had invited me. Trust me 90 percent of me would've said 'No', but a part of me felt sorry for her. I mean she went through hell today with seeing her boyfriend cheat on her, and somehow falling off a roof. Even though our encounter in Trig class made me believe she was a brat, when she offered for me to come, I guess I couldn't say no. And that is pretty much why I'm here.

I glanced at Sakura who was in the passengers seat crying again.

"I can't think of why he'd do this to you!"

_(Because he's stupid.)_

"You know what you need to do? You need to get payback on his ass!"

"I think she's right."

_(Wait what the heck am I saying? I barely even know these people.)_

"What do you guys mean?"

"See even Sasori agrees. Sakura do you see how he's hurt you? That's low, and even if he knew you saw him, he would just expect you to be passive about it because you haven't done anything. You've always kind of let him have his way. And that's why you need to show him what you're made of!"

Sakura stopped crying. I could tell that the blonde was eager to hear what she was about to say and so was I. There was silence. Then she took a deep breath. I grew impatient.

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Sakura!" we both yelled in unison.

She smiled. "I think this could be fun."

I smirked as the blond cheered and gave her a one armed hug.

* * *

"Uh Sakura who is this?" another blond girl stared at me skeptically.

"I can answer that myself. I'm Sasori."

"Yeah sorry for just inviting him Temari, but after what he did for me today, I kind of thought it would be nice for him to meet my _other _friends."

_**(Whoa you're her 'friend' now)**_

_(What's that's suppose to mean?)_

_**(Nothing, nothing.)**_

Temari glared at me.

"Okay then. So what happened today? Was it the reason why you were so late?" a brown haired girl asked.

"Well kind of. Half of it was because Ino was taking forever again, and I couldn't find her."

"Yeah right!! I was the one looking for you."

"Ino come on. You know it normally takes you forever to do anything."

"Sakura that is so not true."

"What about that time we were at the shoe store?"

"That doesn't count! It was a once in a lifetime sale that would never come again."

"Ino it was a 4th of July sale. It happens every 4th of July."

"But they wouldn't have had those same shoes on sale next year,"

"You have too many shoes already!"

"You can never have to many shoes Sakura,"

"Your room is cluttered with shoes. You can barely walk in your closet."

"Yeah but I needed those shoes to go with my blue purse."

"You bought another purse? When?"

I starred at them.

_(It amazes me how fast they change the subject.)_

_**(Yeah. They went from talking about Ino being late to purses in 30 seconds. What the hell.)**_

"Guys! Can you just tell everyone why you were late?!"

"Okay Tenten gosh,"

"Okay so this basically what happened. I was looking for Ino and I figured she'd be in her 6th period class. So when I got there I didn't see Ino but I saw someone else kissing Karin."

"Who in the galaxy would ever kiss her?"

"…Sasuke."

"…"

"Anyway once I saw them, I didn't want them to see me so I just ran off crying. I went to the roof just to clear my head and once I got up, I lost my balance and fell off. And then Sasori caught me... somehow. And that's it."

Everyone except me, Ino, and Sakura had their mouths wide open.

"So that's what he did for you? That's so sweet!" Tenten said.

"That's r-really mean o-of him."

"That jerk! How are you taking it?"

"Well I'm pretty pissed about it. But Ino and Sasori helped me decide that I don't want to cry anymore. I just want revenge."

"And that's what he deserves, but how are you going to do it?" Temari asked.

Sakura sweat dropped. "I didn't get that far."

"Cut his hair!" Ino squealed.

"I- I don't th-think that's a good i-idea."

"Hinata's right. You should do something more…"

"EVIL! Like using something that he likes against him. What does he like?"

"I really don't know. He never rea- wait, he likes tomatoes, but how will that help?"

"Anything can help."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Tenten. I said how will it help."

"I have an idea," Temari said. I smirked because I had a feeling that what she was about to say was what I had been thinking.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I got out if Ino's car with a huge smile on my face. When I got home last night, I told my mom that I'd be hanging out with my friends again tonight and she told me since it was a school night, I had to be home by 10:00 which should give us plenty of time. I couldn't wait.

"Ugh here he comes now." Ino murdered as she walked beside me. I followed her gaze to see Sasuke walking toward us.

"Hey baby how come you didn't answer the phone?"

I pulled out my cell phone and it read '4 missed calls'.

I smiled. "I'm sorry. It was on silent," I lied.

Sadly, while this whole payback thing was going on, I still needed to go out with Sasuke so I wouldn't be the one he suspects.

He smirked and leaned in next to my ear. "And you didn't even call me for a ride today. Are you feeling okay?" he whispered. It took all the goodness in my heart to stop myself from lifting my hand and slapping him.

"Nope. I offered." Ino blurted out.

"Hn." I heard him say before he began kissing my neck. I really didn't want this guy kissing me. I needed a way out.

"Hey Sakura,"

_(Thank god!)_

Sasuke and I both looked up and saw Sasori walking toward us.

"Hey Sasori." Ino and I both said.

"I thought you didn't like this guy," Sasuke gave Sasori a death glare and he returned it.

"Well now we're friends." Sasuke quickly turned toward me.

"What?!"

"What's the matter Uchiha? She can't have other friends?"

"You need to stay out of this Sasori. I'm not talking to you."

"Yeah but you're talking about me so I have a right to say something."

"You need a life, fag."

"I think your confusing me with yourself."

"Shut up before I wipe that freaking smirk off your face."

"Try it."

Ino and I stood there watching them argue. As much as I wanted to see this fight I knew that I should break it up.

"Sasuke calm down." I said as I grabbed his arm. He looked at me. His face was emotionless.

"Sakura, why the hell is he your friend?"

"Sasuke, why are you acting like my mom?"

"Hn whatever."

Ino giggled. "Anyway Sasori, I want to introduce you to my other friends," I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the schoolyard. Ino and Sasuke followed. We normally hung out under one of the trees in front of the school building.

Once we got to the tree, everyone stopped their conversations and looked up at us.

"Hey guys, just wanted to introduce you to Sasori. I already know Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Ino know him but the rest of you don't."

I turned toward Sasori.

"Sasori this is Shikamaru. He's lazy as hell and somehow passes every class with an A. He goes out with Temari."

Shikamaru sighed. "Hey."

I rolled my eyes. "This is Kiba. He has an unhealthy obsession with dogs. And he's on and off with Ino."

"Hey dude."

"This is Neji. He doesn't say much unless you bring up your future or something. Then he'll go on and on about what destiny has in store for you. He's pretty smart too. He goes out with Tenten."

"I don't go on and on about destiny Haruno! Don't listen to that part."

"Then we have Naruto. Obsessed with ramen, the color orange, and Hinata. I've known him and Ino since I was little."

"Hey dude I like your hair. I might die my hair red. Or maybe orange."

"Uhhhh"

"Just ignore him. And last but not least is Sasuke. Well you kind of met him already and I told you lots about him."

"Like how I'm her boyfriend,"

"Oh really?"

Sasori said 'hey' to everyone and just glared at Sasuke.

"HEY SASUKE-KUN!"

"Kill me now." Ino huffed.

Sasori sighed.

I calmed down my inner self, which was telling me to do something I _wouldn't_ regret.

And everyone else mumbled something.

Karin ran up to our spot. Sasuke never did respond to her greeting.

"Why don't you say hi to Karin?" I asked innocently.

"Why would I? I don't even talk to her."

_**(YOU LIAR!)**_

"He doesn't need anyone to tell him what to do. Especially not you." Karin sneered.

_**(Kill her!!!!!!)**_

_(No. She's not the one who cheated on me.)_

"Leave Sakura-chan alone!" Naruto yelled.

"Ugh why are you so annoying?"

"Why are you so ugly?!"

"What did you just say?"

"I never said it. I asked it."

"Why you little-"

"D-don't you d-dare t-touch him!" Hinata stood up.

"Oh and what are you going to do?"

Naruto and Neji both stood up.

"Why are you always trying to start something with us Karin?" Ino snapped.

I stared at Sasuke to see what he was going to do. He never even defended me. I didn't need him to.

"Karin, I'd like it if you leave me and my friends alone!" I snapped.

"Yeah well I didn't come across the yard to see you or your friends. I came here to say hi to Sasuke."

"Well you said hi now leave!" Temari spat out.

"Well he didn't say hi back. And no one needed you to run your big ass mouth and tell me to leave,"

Temari clenched her fists together. Shikamaru calmed her down as he was getting aggravated with Karin too.

Once again, I glared at Sasuke waiting for him to speak. He said nothing. Karin then turned toward Sasori who seemed amused.

"And who are you?"

"Quick introduction. Sasori, meet Karin, the slut!" Ino said.

Sasori laughed.

"I'm leaving. I don't need to be around people like you. I have my own friends."

"Karin, other peoples boyfriends shouldn't be considered as friends." Ino said.

With that, she stormed off with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Teme, how come you didn't say anything when Karin acted smart toward Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Sasuke," Ino snapped.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. He seems to do that when he's under pressure.

"I wasn't paying attention." Was all he said. I wanted to yell at him so bad, but I held in my anger. He will soon see what happens when you don't take me seriously.

The bell rang and I began to walk to homeroom with Ino, Temari, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and Sasori.

Sasori walked up next to me and whispered in my ear.

"Sasuke really is a bastard huh?"

I shuddered slightly. I didn't expect him to whisper in my ear and it kind of scared me. Then I smiled and nodded.

* * *

7:45 pm Sasuke's POV

"But Sasuke-kun I don't want you to leave now," the red head actually had tears coming out of her eyes.

_(God she's desperate as hell.)_

"I need to go." I repeated myself again.

"Don't you want to stay with me longer?"

I didn't know how to answer that question. I don't even like Karin, but I didn't really want her to stop. I'm leaving anyway.

"Itachi will be home soon. He will expect me to be home soon as well. I need to go."

"No it's not!"

"Huh?"

"It's not Itachi. You just want to see Sakura don't you?!"

"No I'm going home. And even if I was, Sakura _is _my girlfriend,"

Karin sighed. "It's not fair. I want you to myself! I don't want to share you with that pink haired b-"

"Get off me!"

"Huh, why? What's wrong?"

"Karin, I said get off me. Now!"

She stared at me.

"Do you not understand what I'm saying?!"

She finally got off me and lay beside me.

I really don't know why I'm doing this. Maybe it was because Sakura didn't pleasure me enough. But there was no way in hell that I was just going to lay here while Karin talked about my girlfriend.

"Sasuke what's wrong with you?"

I got up, grabbed my cell phone from her dresser, and checked the time.

7:58 pm.

"I'm leaving."

Karin got up and put her glasses back on.

"You sure? My dad won't get home until 9:30 and my mom has a late shift tonight. You can stay longer. Please stay longer,"

Her begging gave me a headache. If I didn't leave quickly I didn't know what I might do.

"No, I'm leaving now." I said as I left her room and went down the stairs. She followed me to my car and watched me get in, like she watched me do almost everything else.

"Can you come on Friday?"

I rolled down the window. "I'm going to a party."

"Saturday?"

"Go home Karin."

"FINE! You never tell me anything Sasuke and it gets on my nerves! AND YOU NEVER LISTEN TO WHAT I WANT TO SAY TO YOU!"

I could tell she was getting more and more aggravated. But hell, so was I, with everything. Like how my parents are on a damn business trip for two freaking weeks. And when they're not on a business trip they are on a company vacation. Leaving me with Itachi who is strict as hell. Then we have Karin who talks too much. And Sakura who still hasn't called me.

_(I'm sick of dealing with this crap. I'm sick of dealing with her.)_

_**(Well then stop doing this.)**_

_(…)_

_**(You like doing this.)**_

_(Not really.)_

_**(Drop Karin. Sakura's way hotter anyway.)**_

_(I'm glad she doesn't know.)_

_**(Or does she?)**_

_(Doubt it.)_

_**(She will find out sooner or later.)**_

I pulled out my phone. Sakura hadn't called me, or asked me for a ride. Something wasn't right.

_(Maybe she's hanging out with that fag Sa-)_

My mouth dropped as well as my phone. I heard it land on the floor.

My eyes were wide at the scene before me.

* * *

7:00 pm Sakura's POV

"Hey Gaara, is your sister ready?" I asked.

Gaara's pale blue eyes slowly narrowed.

"Kankuro! Where's Temari?!" He yelled.

It was already 7 and we still needed to pick up Hinata and Tenten. Good thing Tenten went to Hinata's house.

"In her room? I don't know!" Gaara sighed at his brother's response. Ino giggled. Gaara let us in and we went in the living room. We found a spot on the couch next to Kankuro. He was playing some game called 'Devil May Cry'. I had no clue what the hell the game was about and Ino stared at the TV with disgust.

"Kankuro what the hell kind of game is this?"

"Well what the hell do you expect me to play Ino? Barbie's Pony Ride?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did,"

Kankuro paused the game.

"Whatever Ino. I wouldn't be surprised if you caught a cold with wearing tank tops and crap during November."

"Well at least I don't wear purple crap all over my face looking like a freaking clown!"

Temari came down the stairs with a plastic bag, shortly after Kankuro and Ino's 20 second arguement.

"You ready?" she asked as she zipped up her light purple hoodie.

We nodded.

"Gaara tell mom I'll be home by 9:30."

"What is it exactly that you guys are doing?"

"We're going shopping."

"Why go now? You do know it's 7:10?"

"Uhh because, um that's… when the sale starts. Okay bye!" Temari pushed us out the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

"Tenten we should go now,"

Temari, Ino, Hinata, and I sweat dropped as we stared at the flirting couple.

"Neji you should wear your hair out more."

"What's wrong with a ponytail?"

"You wear it like that all th-"

"Lets go!" Temari impatiently grabbed Tenten off the couch and pulled her out the door.

Hinata giggled.

"I-I'll be b-back by 10."

"9."

"9:30?"

"Fine."

"B-bye Neji!" Hinata closed the door.

"Over protective much." Ino said. We walked outside and saw Temari pulling Tenten's arm as she was trying to pull away.

"I didn't even say bye!" Tenten kept jerking her arm.

"Say bye to him tomorrow. We're leaving now!"

.........

"So Ino? How many tomatoes did you bring?"

"About 9. My mom buys them a lot because my dad loves them."

"I was able to bring 12. We have a box of them at home."

"I could only sneak 5 out the house without Kankuro knowing. He would probably kill me."

"D-doesn't your m-moms think it's w-weird that you guys are sn-sneaking tomatoes out of the house?"

"Science project." We all said at the same time.

"Okay that's 26. I guess that's enough. What about gloves and hats?"

"You never told me we needed these things Sakura, its not even winter yet."

"Well Hinata and I both brought 4 pairs which equals 8 just in case some of you guys rip yours."

"And I was able to bring just enough hats." Temari pulled out a few pairs of black hats from her plastic bag.

"Ew I don't want to wear that," Ino stared at the hats through her rear view mirror.

"Great. Hey Ino where the heck are you going? Do you even know how to get there?" I looked at the blond.

"Yes! I've been there before…once."

"Well we passed this Burger King four times already and I'm starting to get hungry."

"We'll get something at my house. And Sakura you should know! You go there like everyday,"

"I do not!"

"'Hey Sakura, do you want to come over?' 'Of course Sasuke.'" I watched Ino horribly imitate our voices.

"I don't even sound like that."

"Just tell us where the hell his house is!" Temari shouted from the back.

"First of all Ino, you got off at the wrong exit."

.........

"Sakura how come you made me park so far away?"

"Ino I told you the reason why in the car."

"And how come we had to wear these ugly hats?" Ino asked.

Temari and Tenten rolled their eyes.

"Because we felt like it, okay?"

We walked up a hill and Ino stopped.

"W-what is it Ino?"

"I broke a nail,"

"Your wearing freaking gloves!"

"It can still happen Tenten."

I sighed. "Let's just go. We're almost there."

.........

"Whoa this is his house? And you come here everyday?" Temari stared at it with aw.

"No I don't come here everyday. Is this what you guys think?" I starred at my friends and they all nodded.

"Whatever. Okay lets get started."

"Oh I want to go first! I never did like that bastard." Temari picked up a tomato.

"I think Sakura should do the honors first. I mean she's probably been waiting for this all day."

"Thank you Ino." I picked up a tomato from out of the plastic bag and tossed it in my hand. Then I aimed it at Sasuke's bedroom window and threw it.

"Why'd y-you th-throw it there?"

"It's Sasuke's bedroom."

Temari smirked. "And how many times have you been in there?"

"Temari! I am not afraid to throw one of these tomatoes at you."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay now we can all go." Tenten picked up a few and handed them to us. We all began throwing.

Most of the anger kept inside of me had shown all over the front of his house. Yes it was considered vandalism but his parents wouldn't be home for a few weeks and if my plan worked right, this would affect Sasuke a lot. I smiled.

.........

"Aw that was the last tomato. Oh well at least we get to take off these itchy hats." Ino said.

"Not until we get back to your car."

I checked my phone to see the time.

7:50 pm

I knew exactly where Sasuke probably was, and he would be back shortly because Itachi would want him home.

"Can we please go to Ino's house now? I'm hungry." Tenten said as she took off her gloves.

"Yeah I have another 2 hours until my curfew so lets go." I smirked.

_(Sasuke, this is only the beginning of what I have in store for you.)_

_

* * *

_8:10 pm Sasuke's POV

I got out my car so fast I almost tripped. I stared at my house with my eyes wide.

Tomatoes were thrown all over the front of it.

"Who the fuck did this?!" I yelled to no one in particular. I ran my hand through my hair.

I saw someone walking down the street staring at me and the house crazy. I gave them a death glare and the quickly looked away.

"This is bull shit!" my phone began ringing. I ran back to my car, that I never did close the door to, and grabbed it from the floor. The caller id read 'Itachi'. This was fucking great.

"Hello?" I answered angrily.

"I'm on my way home."

_(Crap! )_

"Uh okay then. See you soon." I quickly hung up.

_(If I find out who did this, I will kill them!)_

* * *

**This is only the beginning of his payback. Oh and sorry Sasori wasn't really in this chapter, but he will be in the next one... a lot. Woo! This was the longest chapter I did so far. It took me 6 days to write and 2 days to type. Sorry if there are any errors. I will try to update soon! Please review!!!!!!!!**


	5. Plan Number Two

**Hey people! I know this chapter took forever to come up. I kind of had trouble putting this chapter together. I'm so sorry!!!!!!!! Anyway here is chapter 5 :D**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything ...but if I did own Naruto I would not have made Sasori die so early. I do own the plot. Well me and my friend do.

**

* * *

**Sakura's POV

Sasuke was mad. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. He had road rage about the smallest things, he hadn't combed his hair (even though it was hard to tell) and he continually kept running his hand through it. He also looked tired—and I knew why, which made me want to laugh so hard. Of course I couldn't so I just kept that worried look on my face as I asked him…

"Is something wrong Sasuke?"

He quickly turned his head toward me like he was going to attack me or something. His onyx eyes were filled with anger and rage.

"No Sakura I'm just wonderful!" sarcasm was dripping from each one of his words. I put on a sad face as I looked out the window.

"Sorry Sakura." He said turning his angry glare back toward the road.

"Did something happen?"

"Yesterday, someone threw tomatoes at my house. Itachi was pissed when he got home and told me to clean it all up so when our parents came back they wouldn't see it. He said it was my fault because I came home late. So I stayed up until twelve cleaning that crap up. Anyway, sorry for taking it out on you because I know this isn't your fault."

I laughed. I laughed hard. Well at least I did in my head.

_(Oh Sasuke...if only you knew how much of this was my fault.)_

_

* * *

_Sasori's POV

I sat in the near empty classroom and watched as Sasuke gave Sakura a hug and a quick kiss outside the classroom door. I'm really getting tired of him. That fake act he puts on as if he never did anything is getting tiring to see, and I've only been here for a few days.

"Hey Sasori!" I was taken out of my mind by Sakura's cheery voice.

"Hey." She sat down in her seat and sighed. "What's wrong?" I never took my gaze off the door when I asked her the question.

She lowered her voice. "I'm tired of being with Sasuke even if I'm just pretending now. I want to be away from him."

That quickly made me look at her.

"Huh?"

She laughed. "Yeah I don't think you want to hear abo--"

"You can continue," I said without hesitation.

"Well just being with him and knowing that he is cheating on me with Karin is annoying me, but I know I need to stay with him in order to go through with the payback thing. It would just be nice to be away from him and-" she stopped.

_(And?!)_

"So I'm thinking about what we should do for plot number two."

_(Of course she'd change the freaking subject at the important part.)_

"Sasori?"

"Oh yeah. What were you saying?"

She smiled. "I was saying that we need to come up with number two of the payback plot."

"Oh yeah. Uh maybe I should get your number."

_(Wait what the hell did I just say?)_

_**(Ha wow.)**_

She still kept that smile on her face. "And why do you need my number?"

"Um well I could text you or whatever about the plot."

She stared at me. Then she opened her notebook and tore off a little piece of paper. She began writing what I thought was her number. Then she held it in her hand.

"I'm not giving you mine unless you give me yours."

I sat there for a second.

"Doesn't that make sense?"

_(Why can't she just wait until I text her first to get my number?)_

"Ok fine." I ended up saying as I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote down my number. I handed it to her as she handed me her number.

Just then, the first bell rang. The kids came zooming in the class just as fast as the thoughts came zooming in my mind.

...They all seemed to be based on the same topic.

* * *

Sakura's POV

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!**_

I grabbed my book bag out of one of the locker's in the girl's locker room and walked out the door. School was finally over. I walked down the crowded hallway, out the door, and to the usual spot that I normally met Sasuke. Except he wasn't there like he normally was. I looked around the schoolyard and didn't see him. I looked in the parking lot and didn't see him.

Sasuke was hardly ever late.

_(Where is he?!)_

I glanced back at the school door hoping that he'd come out. All I saw were tons of students exiting the building, and he wasn't among them. I leaned against a random tree waiting patiently.

…I got tired of waiting.

I pulled out my phone, went under my contacts, and scrolled down for Ino's number.

_(She should still be here and if not, I'll just take the bus.)_

I never did call Ino however, because someone had tapped my shoulder before I could even find her name.

"Hey Sakura." I turned around annoyed.

"Wha- Oh hey Sasori. How come you're still here?"

"I walk home..."

"Oh that's right I forgot! Sorry I'm kind of annoyed right now."

"What happened?" I gave him a 'look' that should've told him why.

He smiled. "What did he do this time?"

"I've been waiting for him to drive me home. I have no clue where he is or what's taking him so long. He didn't call or text me to let me know anything."

Sasori didn't say anything.

_(Ugh! Why do I keep telling him these things? I need to tell Ino not h--)_

"So you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to see if Ino is still here."

"I could drive you home,"

"Huh? W-wait, I thought you walked home,"

"Just because I walk back and forth to school doesn't mean I can't drive. I just never do because my mom normally uses the car in the mornings to get to work. She should be home by now though."

I didn't know what to say.

_(I should just ask Ino for a ride home.)_

_**(Ino might have already left.)**_

_(It might be too much trouble for him.)_

_**(I doubt it, that's why he asked.)**_

"Uh well I guess, if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you."

* * *

"How was school? And who is this young lady?" A brown haired women questioned after Sasori unlocked the door.

Sasori spoke before I could even answer.

"Fine and her name is Sakura. She's a friend from school."

"Oh so you are making friends, that's good. Hi Sakura,"

"Hello," I waved with a smile on my face; she seemed nice.

"She just needs a ride home. Is it okay if I borrow the car?"

"Sure but don't stay out to late with it." Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just dropping her off."

* * *

"Your mom seems nice," I stated, as he drove, no _sped _down the highway.

"Yeah she only _seems_ nice." The way he said that made me want to question him, but I didn't say anything.

"Hey guess what!" He suddenly said.

"What?"

"I have a plan for your next payback,"

"Really?!" I was excited! I wasn't able to come up with any.

"Yea, would it be okay if I went to that party tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll call Temari now." I eagerly pulled out my phone.

* * *

Ino's POV

_(Sakura pick up the stupid phone!)_

I needed to gossip to her about what I heard today, but I couldn't because every time I called, the line was busy.

_(This is the last time!)_

I flipped open my cell phone again and went under recent calls and called her again. This time there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Sakura I've been trying to call you! What are you doing?"

"I'm on my way home,"

"You took the bus? I could've driven you home,"

"No I'm not on the bus,"

"Sasuke showed up?"

"No Sasori is driving me h- wait how did you know Sasuke didn't show up?"

"Wait you're with Sasori?!"

Sakura sighed. "Answer my question first."

"I've been trying to call you to tell you that I just found out why Sasuke didn't show up, but you never answered your phone."

"I was talking to Temari."

"Back to my question, Sasori can drive? He's driving you home?!"

"Yes Ino."

"Awww that is so sweet."

"Ino! Why didn't Sasuke show up?"

"Hinata told me that she saw Sasuke leave with Karin on her way out the school. She was afraid to tell you."

"Oh that little—well Sasori here just came up with an excellent plan for the next payback. I was actually calling Temari to ask if Sasori can come to the party tomorrow."

"Sweet! You have to tell me about this plan!"

* * *

Sakura's POV

Sasuke never did call me last night to give me a fake excuse of why he didn't show up…

Today was the day that we'd go through with plan number two. I couldn't wait. I just wanted to fast forward through school and skip all the boring crap. And this was all for him.

* * *

**A/N again: Yeaaaaaaah finished! Okay. So chapter 6 should be up by around next Wednesday so be prepared. Thank you all for the favs, reviews, and story alerts. I'm so happy :D Again I'm sorry!**


	6. Party!

**OMG OMG OMG!!!! I am aware that this is a LATE update. I know that it is not the Wednesday I said I'd update.....but I thought I'd be able to update much sooner and I wasn't Dx Sorry people! Anyway here is Chapter 6! I know that I changed the POV A LOT in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! I enjoyed writing this chapter ^^ I will update as soon as I can!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**PS: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and story alerts! They are definitely well appreciated!!!!! **

_(thinking) **(inner thought) **_

* * *

**8:27 am Monday Morning **

Sasuke was in a bad mood this morning. He couldn't mask his emotions like he normally did. Oh no...definitely not today. Today was not a great day for him.

It was all happening so fast. How had he lost part of his huge reputation in less than three days? It seemed impossible, especially for him.

But apparently it wasn't.

He glared at the bastards down the hall that continued snickering and whispering about something that he presumed was about him. Once they saw his gaze, they quickly quieted down and left. He had been doing that to people all morning just to get them to shut up and stop laughing, but he couldn't get the whole school to do it.

His eyes lingered on Sakura for a moment. She was talking to Ino about some plans to go to the mall. He found it weird that she didn't mention anything about what happened. She seemed concerned, but she never explained her opinion on his actions.

He didn't care at the moment. He just wanted his reputation to get back to the way it was supposed to be. _Fast._

**_Flashback Sakura's POV_**

**6:55 pm Friday**

"Sakura! Sasuke's at the door!"

_(Joy.)_

I put on my shoes, walked downstairs and saw Sasuke talking with my mom.

"Well you guys have fun. Don't get to crazy over there."

I walked out the door and got greeted by Sasuke. His stoic expression took its usual place on his face.

"Bye mom see you later." I waved as I shut the door.

"You look good in that outfit."

_(Whatever....)_

"Thanks Sasuke." I never returned the compliment.

We walked to his car. As soon as we got in, I decided to ask him.

"So what happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Um...you didn't pick me up; what happened?" I added a giggle.

"...Oh well Itachi called and told me I needed to... run some errands."

_**(Damn Liar!)**_

"But you didn't call."

"I assumed that you caught a ride with Ino."

I didn't respond to that at first. "Well that's ok."

There was a pause as he started up the car.

"Maybe I can make it up to you later on." He suddenly said.

"Haha yeah." I said. I wasn't sure how he wasn't able to tell that my laugh was fake.

**7:11 pm Party... Normal POV**

It was packed in Temari's house. People were everywhere. Hanging outside in the front lawn, in the backyard, upstairs, downstairs, just everywhere.

"Hey Sakura! You came early." Ino said as she arrived with Kiba.

"What do you mean? Everyone isn't here yet?" Sakura was surprised.

"This is only about half the people Temari invited here."

"This sucks! Temari won't make me ramen!" Naruto walked over to them with a glum expression on his face.

"You think she is going to willingly cook your dinner? We must not know the same Temari..." Ino said.

"All she had to do was heat up water and add it to the noodles, it's not hard..." Naruto shrugged for emphasis.

They all stared at Naruto for a second.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"What was that Teme? I think you need to speak up,"

"Maybe you don't need to hear what I'm saying."

"Unless you're directing it t-"

"N-naruto it's o-okay." Hinata interrupted the soon to be argument.

"Hey it's Sasori!" Ino pointed out changing the subject. Everyone turned around.

"Hey dude whats up?"

"Hey Sasori."

"Hi Sasori!"

"Hn..."

"H-hi."

Sasori gave everyone a simple "Hey."

"You were coming?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Yeah Naruto, Temari said he could come." Sakura said.

"Seems as though Temari's just inviting anyone to this party," Sasuke sneered.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Look if Temari didn't want to invite him she wouldn't have, " Ino said nonchalantly. Sakura wanted to thank Ino for saying what she couldn't say…or at least half of it.

"Sakura I like your shirt," Sasori suddenly said.

Sakura looked down at her shirt and then smiled wide as she was trying to hide the slight blush forming.

"Thanks!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but it didn't quite come out.

Everyone in their little group became quiet. It was an awkward silence before Naruto stated that he will go and make his own ramen, and made his way to Temari's kitchen. Everyone else except Sakura, Ino and Sasori began going their separate ways after that.

"So how is this going to work?" Ino asked, once she was sure that no one from the group could hear her.

"Well I already told Temari about the song, so we have to tell her when to play it," Sakura said.

"What about the--?" Sasori began.

"Already got that covered." Sakura said.

"Are you going to get it for him?" Sasori asked, the question being directed to Sakura.

"Yeah." Sakura answered.

"So when did you want to do it?" Ino asked now more eager.

"We'll leave him alone for right now. I'll let you guys know."

.........

**9:30 pm**

Sakura walked all through the crowd looking for Ino and Sasori. She checked outside and found Ino talking with Kiba about something she was sure she didn't want to hear about.

Sakura cleared her throat loud enough so they could hear.

"I'm going to need to borrow Ino, sorry Kiba." Sakura said with a smile. Ino's face went from serious to excited within all of two seconds.

"Took long enough!"

"What the hell are you guys going to do?" Kiba asked.

"Um, it's none of your business." Sakura answered quickly.

"Sounds interes-"

"Shut up Kiba!" Ino yelled as they walked back in the house.

"Where's Sasori?"

"I don't know I've been looking for him for a while."

"What could he possible be doing? Does he even know a lot of people at this party?" Ino questioned.

"I don't know." Sakura stated, her mind occupied.

.........

After a while of searching for Sasori, they finally found him. He was sitting with a group of seniors. One of them, Sakura recognized. He was Deidara, but the other was unfamiliar. She had began to wonder to herself how the heck Temari knew this guy anyway. He must've had at least eight piercings on each of his ears and quite a few on his face too. One look at him and Sakura decided that she would be safe if she didn't say anything to him.

"Okay it's time. " Sakura stated.

"Sasuke is over there, with his friends." Ino said as she pointed into the crowded living room.

He was on the couch talking with the rest of his friends. He looked to be having a good time.

Sakura nodded. "Let's get started..."

.........

"Here Sasuke!" Sakura handed him a red plastic cup with red punch in it.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch talking about…whatever he talked about when Sakura came up to him.

"You didn't have to get me anything,"

"I thought you might've wanted it. You look thirsty."

Sasuke contemplated for a second on how he might have "looked thirsty" but then he let it go. He smirked before giving Sakura a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks baby."

"No problem, have fun."

.........

**10:08 pm Sasuke's POV**

Something felt _off_ about him. He felt like he had lost an enormous amount of energy. His head was heavy and he was feeling a bit dizzy. The people around him became blurry every few seconds and the noises started sounding muffled. What was wrong with him?

Maybe that punch was too sweet. Didn't she know that he didn't like sweet stuff?

Can sugar make you feel this way?

What was it that he even drank anyway?

Wait, who was it that brought the drink in the first place?

.........

**10:17 pm Sakura's POV**

I was standing with my friends when it began.

"Uh Sasuke are you okay?"

"Whoa dude," I heard Kiba say loudly.

"Sasuke, are you drunk?!" Gaara asked.

"Wow Gaara even I knew that," Naruto stated.

I finally decided to turn around and Sasuke definitely wasn't his usual self. It made me wonder, if he's ever drank before.

His face was red, his eyes were red, he looked as though he was sweating, and he kept laughing, for no apparent reason. It made me laugh. I walked toward the couch slowly looking concerned.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

He stared at me like he had no idea who I was. "Sakura!" he managed to say loudly.

Naruto began laughing. "This is scary. Sasuke's laughing! The world truley is coming to an end!"

I looked at Sasuke and titled my head. Inside, I was smiling as wide as my face would allow. Outside I was showing how much I truley cared for him by whispering to Ino that it was time.

Ino nodded and ran to find Temari while the rest of us crowded around the drunk Sasuke.

This was all too good. No one would suspect that I did it because it all seemed to....unrealistic. No one would believe that Sakura Haruno, would have the guts to spike Sasuke Uchiha's drink. Especially because she was his caring, affectionate, _innocent, _girlfriend.

"Sasuke?" Kankuro asked.

"What da hell do u want Kankru?" Sasuke slurred.

Naruto wasn't a helpful friend, especially because he was on the floor laughing at how ridiculously drunk Sasuke had gotten.

But I guess that would make **_me _**a terrible girlfriend huh?

Oh well.

Just then, a certain song began playing through the speakers. Sasuke's eyes widened in recognition to the song. He sat up from his slouched position on the couch.

"How the fuck did ya know tis was my favrite song?!" he shouted to no one in particular.

_"I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays..."_

Lady Gaga's voice boomed out the speakers and filled the air. Just as we had predicted, Sasuke began singing along to it.

_"Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me. Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start,_

_and after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart."_

He actually began singing. I thought he would. He sounded terrible. The slurring of the words weren't helping at all.

Ino ran back to me.

"What'd I miss?"

Sasori and I both pointed to Sasuke singing.

"That."

"God he sounds terrible." Ino sighed. "I'm glad my crush on him came and left years ago."

"Oh yea Ino because we all know that Kiba is much better," I said sarcastically.

She laughed, "I'm sure he doesn't sound like a dying horse when he sings,"

Sasori was the one to laugh this time.

He began to get up off his propped position on the couch and picked up a random soda can and used it as his mic. It was so unlike Sasuke which made it even funnier. It was amazing what he was capable of doing while he was drunk.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got." _

It was odd hearing him sing it. Whenever I played it or when it came on in the car, he never actually sang along to it. He never even told me he liked it. But he never complained whenever it came on no matter how many times he's heard it, and that's how I knew that he liked it.

"Oh my god!" Ino yelled.

Sasori was behind us covering his mouth to hide his amused expression. Naruto and Kiba, however were not covering anything, as they were on the floor laughing.

_"Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)." _

By this time he was dancing around the living room bumping into random people. He kept laughing though like it was nothing, and so did everyone else around him.

_"I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be,_

_a little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun,_

_and baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got." _

This time he climbed on to Temari's dining room table and began dancing on it.

I hadn't expected that...at all. It was kind of like a bonus. We glanced around and saw these random kids holding up their cell phones, either filming or taking pictures.

Sasori and I were in the back laughing uncontrollably, while Ino was with Temari and the others. We were beyond amused.

"This is priceless!" I heard Ino say in between laughs.

_"Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face." _

"Uchiha get down." Neji said, a smirk evident on his face.

Sasuke flipped him off with both hands and stuck his tongue out like he was five. Again, un Sasuke-ish.

Neji reluctantly retreated back to the crowd with the rest of his friends.

_"I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

He began to take off his shirt by this time. It was getting too crazy now and everyone from the party was crowded around the living room, filming this, taking pictures, calling people, and laughing. I was in the back laughing as well.

Once he took off his shirt, he through it to somewhere in the living room, and began dancing once again.

"Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got me like nobody)

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got me like nobody).

"Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got me like nobody)

Can't rea--------"

Before he could even finish the song, however, he clumsily lost his footing and tryed to catch his balance. Him not being sober, didn't help at all. It only made things worse. He quickly flew backward, the empty soda can flying out of his hand.

There was yell and then a loud boom. The music quickly stopped.

People began clapping and cheering after Sasuke's.....would it even be classified as a performance?

People began to crowd around him and see if he was ok; I was one of them. He had his hand gripping his head tightly. His eyes were squeazed tight.

"Shit, what happened?" He appeared to be gaining a little ounce of his sobriety. But it wasn't much. I was sure that he wouldn't be fully sober until tomorrow. I was also sure that he wouldn't be with me **_or _**Karin tomorrow, being that he would have a huge hangover tomorrow.

The whole school would know about this party by Monday.

**_End of Flashback_**

By this time, Sasuke knew that the numerous videos taken of him, had made it to tons of websites. Almost the whole school knew about it.

Sasuke hadn't remembered anything from that night. He only remembered taking Sakura there. Nothing else was clear to him except that he knew he had gotten terribly drunk. He was shocked after he saw that video of him that Kankuro had filmed, but then he had gotten so pissed that he tried to hide the true embarrassment he kept inside, though everyone could see it. He couldn't hide it this time. Everyone **_knew_** he deserved it.

He lost quite a few of his "fan girls", and the guys that envied him, began to see him as a joke.

"I know, I kno---- shhhhh here he comes." He glared at the two girls that were so kindly whispering about him. They walked the opposite way giggling loudly.

"Haha teme, you actually had a sense of humor for once..." Naruto exclaimed as they continued their walk down the school halls. Sasuke did not find his statement funny to say the least. He ignored him. He looked back at Sakura who was now talking with the **_him_. **Sasori. Sasuke hated Sasori and he believed that Sasori hated him too. But that wasn't all he believed. He also believed that Sasori was becoming a bit _too_ close with Sakura. They hadn't met long ago, so he wondered what was it about him that intrigued her?

In the mean time Sasori watched as Sakura made Sasuke's life a nightmare in less than a week. He could see how his face would turn red, at the mention of the party. He was truly embarrassed about it.

...She was toying with him, and it amused him to no end.

* * *

**DONE!!!! Plot number 3 is next :)**


End file.
